Training
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel sets up a session to teach our young Roxas how to fight better. Well, or perhaps he has other intentions. This is thank you to you guys! We hit 1000 reads! Thank you so much! This is a fluffy one, despite the weird description. Please comment, fav, like, and follow. Also, please request new material! I'm looking to write some Black Butler or FMA or AoT soon!


_I had fun writing this! I'm not sure if this is even remotely canon, but who the fuck cares when it's AkuRoku?! If you hate it, I really don't mind… I like writing innocent stuff like this!_

_Thanks for the 1000+ reads guys! You __**rock**__!_

_Rated M for suggestive content and a cute kiss._

_I don't own KH. I'm not even going to try._

**AkuRoku – Training**

It didn't make sense. Axel tapped the toe of his boot to the stone floor, his arms crossed in annoyance. Roxas was never late. He glanced at his watch again. Come. On. Kid!

He heard the ragged breathing of someone running, and an arm thrash in his direction as the blonde he was thinking of dashed around the corner of the wall that the redhead leaned his back against, surprising both of them.

The petit clapped his hand on his knee as he leaned down for air, one of his hands clutching for support on the taller Nobody's shoulder. "S-Sorry… Demyx wouldn't shut up…" He smiled as he straightened, brushing the back of his hand over his forehead. "How late am I?"

"Not too bad. It's just weird that you were late." The elder psyched himself up for practicing with the blonde, stretching out his hands and feeling several knuckles crack. "Ready?"

The twin keyblades manifested in the youth's gloved hands before his pair of crimson chakrems for a change. Roxas lunged forward and stabbed at the air where the elder had been, the portal-ing man drifting in and out of existence like a master.

"Not fair!" The blonde felt heat flicker to life behind him and nearly performed a backflip as he dodged the thrown metal and flame ring, the tip of one of the metallic spikes brushing his bangs back. "I can't portal yet, Axel!"

A resounding laughter pierced the chamber as the redhead was suddenly coming from above. He knocked the blonde over onto his stomach, both chakrems in hand as he stood with one boot pressed firmly into his back. Roxas pouted, only to Axel's amusement, ducking as the teen swung both of his keyblades at his head in his frustration at losing so quickly.

"Let me up." The redhead offered a gloved hand once his foot was off the Nobody's back, which the blonde took. Axel picked up the keyblades and returned them to his sparring buddy. Roxas took them back with a fierce gaze in his eye, ready now for the impending attack.

"You lied. You totally weren't ready that first time, Roxas." He smiled and cocked a chakram onto his shoulder, a confident and hungry look in his brilliant green eyes as they raked up the teen's body, meeting his eyes once more.

Then the blonde realized the true intent of this practice Axel had drummed up. He lowered his keyblades, allowing them to fade off into nothing. His face blushed over as he stomped over to the redhead, grabbing the front of his jacket and stomping a shoe into his foot.

"You idiot! All this is… This isn't practicing, is it!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sarcasm dripped from the redhead's lips. His weapons faded in a plume of smoke as he smirked wider, taking that gloved hand that gripped the low collar of his coat and clasping it inside of his. His signature chuckle burst from his throat as the blonde's face lowered and deepened its crimson tone. "Roxas? Explanation?"

"What do you want from me!?" A smile that matched his erupted to the teen's lips. He began to laugh, loud and clear. "All you have on your mind, Axel…!" His small shoulders shook as he reeled in his giggles, which the elder soon joined. When the blonde laughed, all the redhead's cares melted away.

"I'm not saying another word about this until you explain _exactly_ what you mean." Roxas only laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

"All you have on…" Roxas gasped for air mid-laugh. "All you have on your mind is _sex_, man!" Then he resumed the cackling laughter, falling to his knees as his legs wobbled. The redhead immediately bent down.

"Okay. Calm down. That's enough…" Nope. That wasn't going to happen. Or was it? As soon as the redhead bent down on one knee, the blonde grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him softly, his fingers lessening in their harsh grip.

The fire-wielder was surprised at the action, the eyes of the youth liquid sapphire when he pulled away. The blonde allowed the redhead to sink into him slightly, his hands, soft even through his gloves, cupping the side of his face.

He smiled brightly again and slid out from underneath Axel. He rose to his feet, brushing away the dust from his jacket. Summoning his keyblades again, gazing at the confused man who was still bent at the floor, Roxas spoke with the selfsame smile on his lips.

"Not now. I _really_ need you to teach me how to portal like that." Roxas bit his lip as he spoke his next words. "How about later?"

Axel smirked again, the fiery metal rings he was affiliated with manifesting with a flash of crimson. "Of course." He jerked a thumb at his chest. "But remember, Rox; I'm _always_ your trainer."


End file.
